Expressions
by SgtPickles
Summary: When Kagome and Inuyasha are both in the present era, Kagome's cat Buyo decides to get revenge for past wrong-doings in ways only a cat can. One-shot.


**Expressions**

Author Notes: Hello everyone! I have recently got into Inuyasha again, and somewhere along the line this story came to mind, which I was happy to write even though this doesn't get any of my other stories updated haha. My bad. In other news, I have found you can't add Buyo as a character on Fanfiction. NOOOOOO D: You have made me sad fanfiction. Well without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Inuyasha, would you like something to do? You seem kind of bored just sitting there."

"Feh. I'm fine. Just hurry up and get your 'studying ' done."

Kagome sighed and turned around, her back diagonally facing the silver haired man in a way which made it possible for him to still see her facial expressions of concentration and sometimes oddly enough to him, anguish . It was a scene typical of when both Kagome and Inuyasha are back to present day Japan. Kagome was busy with her "studying for exams" thing, which Inuyasha just could not understand why precisely it was so important.

He would admit that he looked at her books from time to time, and no matter how he looked at it, the pages were filled with nothing but numbers and the occasional picture of a square or circle. It took him a while to figure it out for he has not had to read much since his mother had taught him, but eventually he noticed there was a pattern. The book kept asking to find "X" over and over again. Even more baffling was that Kagome said that it was her worse subject. Inuyasha just could not figure out what this world's obsession with the symbol could be, or why they needed to use numbers to search for it. He understood that mere humans could not sniff out whatever they were trying to find, but was staring at a page, pressing buttons of this thing called a cowcuelaytar or something, and writing things down the best way of finding it? Why not use the picture box thing? It sure knew a lot of what he was doing one time.

He could not shake the feeling that there was someone watching him, so he had a look outside. It was evening, and while there was definitely more people in one area in this time period than he was used to, he didn't sense any trouble at that moment under the few cold Autumn stars.

He turned to Kagome again and eventually found the culprit of this feeling. While Kagome was in her own little world, on her lap sat a large ball of fur, two eyes peering out at him. It was none other than Buyo, the Higarashi house cat.

Despite him being half dog demon, he actually didn't mind cats. Kirara was quite useful in battle, and while he wouldn't be caught dead saying it, she was actually quite soft. He remembered one time he fell asleep on her and it was like a warm mass of pillows. In the present day, Buyo was actually quite fascinating to him. That cat was like a loaf when it came to annoying him. He didn't seem to mind no matter what Inuyasha did to him. The half-breed would do everything from playing to his ears to his feet and Buyo would only meow at him. When he was a child, he would get scolded for not leaving cats alone, one time sniffing one until it clawed him in the face. With Buyo he didn't seem to have this problem so it became something of an experiment. Last time he was here, he rubbed Buyo's stomach while grabbing his tail. The cat meowed a little more hastily and struggled away from him which he allowed, but other than that, nothing seemed to happen.

Inuyasha stared at the cat, and while he would admit he wasn't the quickest on picking up on other emotions, it seemed like the cat was giving him a look of...was that contempt? Inuyasha instinctively cocked his head, but the cat's eyes continue to bore on him.

After a few moments, the large tom got a look of mischief in his facial features and then started to purr. He then nuzzled his face into Kagome upper thigh, which Inuyasha could not help but notice she was wearing her quite short piece of cloth she called a skirt again. He also could not help to notice that Buyo was getting somewhat close to something more than a thigh, though in reality it was more or less his own imagination... he hoped.

Inuyasha took a double take.

_W- wha?_

Kagome however seemed quite oblivious and instead seemed to be innocently pleased at the new development. She paused her studies to pet the cat on her lap.

"Aww someone lovable today! Buyo you are so cute!" She cooed at the cream coloured cat, swerving away from her table slightly to cuddle her pet closer to her chest. The tom continued to purr while he was still holding his gaze with the man a few feet away.

It could have been just Inuyasha but it seemed as though the cat was smirking at him.

...Is that cat _mocking_ me?

While Inuyasha is not an animal, nor is he the most observant of the meaning behind glances, thanks to the dog demon blood within him. He was sometimes able to pick up the unspoken "language" of animals more than normal people, or at least he hoped that was the reason and he was not just something that he would never admit to himself. Now seemed to be one of those times. The expression and the look in his eyes told him the world.

_Ha look at you_. Buyo seemed to say_. I get to be on her lap, touching her legs and have her hugging me telling me how cute I am, while you can only look on with that jealous look on your face! I'm just a cat and she has shown me more love than you can ever hope for. How sad for you._

Inuyasha growled. Stupid cat. What makes it worse is that even a_ cat _is implying that he is in love with her, and get's jealous when others get so damn close to her. Which of course he doesn't. He acts just as you suspect with a friend that doubles as a shard detector. Of course he has nothing to deny, the rest of the world got it wrong. _Obviously._

_She also doesn't tell me to sit, or argue with me and she certainly would never throw things at me if I came in her complaining how the bath was too hot. She only shows me affection and love and treats. For simply being a pet that can't even talk to her, she is more fond of me than you, but perhaps with your big mouth that is the point. A dog like you can never understand. Too bad._ Inuyasha had "heard" pretty much enough. He stood up with a start.

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN CAT!" He barked with his fingers clenched in a fist in a somewhat threatening manner.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome decided then was a good time to step into the conversation at that point. With a dog-eared boy from the past yelled at her cat to shut up for no apparent reason, now was as good of time as any. There was an awkward pause before she tried again.

"Is there something the matter?"

"Uhhh...no." He lowered his voice and looked away, pouting like a child would if he was lying about taking the last cookie from the cookie jar. However from the corner of this eye he saw Buyo's expression. It was the definition of triumph.

_Damn it._ He thought_, I get mocked by everyone._ _Humans, demons, and even fucking cats now_. As much as he hates to admit it, he can't exactly settle the score the traditional way. Buyo is being more or less protected in Kagome's lap and he doubted that Kagome would be pleased with him hitting her cat. A sit ensured. Besides, Buyo is an animal. It's doubtful he would learn his lesson plus he might be too weak to handle a good ol' punch in the face.

_Damn other's weaknesses._

"I'm going. You better be back tomorrow." Snarling, he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Kagome looked at it in wonder. She was all too aware that Inuyasha is short tempered, but his anger seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. She looked down at Buyo.

"Do you know what is with Inuyasha tonight?" She asked rhetorically. However all she got in response is of a cat sleeping on her lap, without a care in the world and with the look of innocence.

_He should have really known better that to grab a cat's tail. Dog's are so easy to bother._ Buyo thought to himself.

Back in his own time he had returned to Kaede's village for the night. It was still early enough in the evening for everyone to still be up, and they were only moderately surprised to see him back. They gave out their normal greetings when Inuyasha only snorted at as he entered Kaede's hut for the night and sat down in the corner, somewhat hugging his Tetsusaiga so that it would be in close proximity to him in case they got attacked. He tried to ignore everyone talking about him behind his back about him 'getting in an argument with Kagome and that is why he's back' and that sort of thing, which he only snorted again in response. Idiots. Can't a guy come home to his own time if he feels like it without everyone around him talking around him like a bunch of gossiping hens? He should have just slept in the forest.

He felt as if a presence was watching him again and so he opened his eyes to find two curious red eyes on a white face of fur peering up at him. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Don't give me that look." He's had enough of cats looking at him for one day.

* * *

Well there we are! I thought it would be quite amusing to write a story of Inuyasha with some sort of "cat vs. dog" theme in it, and I have to say that it was. You would think this theme would happen in the manga or anime but from what I have read, not so much. I have to admit, Buyo is cute to me, so I as quite happy to write a story with him in it even if he was a jerk (lol). By the way, that comment about how Inuyasha got his face scratched as a child is based off what actually happened to my own dog once. He kept on sniffing my sister's cat and otherwise not leaving her alone so she eventually attached herself to his nose and required someone to get the cat detached from him. Then again, he was quite the idiot sometimes.

Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed it!


End file.
